Alas, It's Luxuriously Out Of Wack
by Uru-Ketchup
Summary: Kurogane and Fai are Tsubasa-Horitsuba Gakuen's famous "friends". Until a certain trip to the library reveals they might just be much more than that.. Rated M to be safe. Future Chapters may contain a lemon or two. Hehe.
1. Monday

(Noted: This takes place in an alternate universe..although that was probably quite obvious, stating such can't hurt, can it? For those extra dense people not unlike myself(maybe i'm just trying to make you feel better) ._.; Enjoy..for it tears apart my soul to have been a dork enough to make these things..or something like that..maybe.)

_Alas, It's Luxuriously Out Of Wack_

_"Kuro-poooooon~!!" --_Ah, yes. This was how it always was..Fai would come screeching towards the object-- or rather, person of desire..in a manner not unlike a child, only to shamelessly faceplant into the ground before him, after this "desirable" one decided it would be best to move out of his trecherous way, before they ended up in a heap of unavoidable embarassment. (Well..embarassing for _**him**_, atleast) An irritated grumble was all Fai earned from this. It was enough to satisfy him, though. _"..I'll kill you." _

This "desirable one" was none other than Kurogane, of course. That's not what Fai called him, though..anything _but _"Kurogane", actually. What should he care? It's not as if Kurogane ever called Fai by _his _name, either. It was always something along the lines of _"Stupid"_, or _"Dumb blonde"_. Not that it mattered to him..Fai thoroughly believed he didn't mean anything by it. And as much as Kurogane didn't want to admit it, Fai's humourously innappropriate nicknames would certainly (but reluctantly) be missed if they suddenly disappeared.

Although the appearance is somewhat misleading, the two boys happen to be Tsubasa-Horitsuba Gakuen's** infamous "best friends". These two seemingly balanced out eachother's existance, despite their polar-opposite tendencies and occasional game of "chase". That is..until _that _time. Or maybe that bond just got stronger..who's to say, really? It all started during a Monday, appearing just as any other Monday would. Although fate would play a different role, that day..

The bell tuned accordingly, signaling the departure from the current class. _"Kuro-rin~!"_ Fai glided towards the seat where the grunting Kurogane resided. _"It's KUROGANE!!"_ he replied, clearly agitated. Fai grinned at his oh-so-enjoyable reaction he never failed to present. _"Oh? But that's no fun~"_ Fai giggled. _"What the hell do you want?!"_ Kurogane twitched. _"Why, to say good morning, of course.~ What else?"_ Fai swayed, linking their arms and tugging Kurogane out of his seat. Kurogane groaned in protest, but made no effort to stop him while Fai dragged him out of the classroom door, earning them a few silly looks from their fellow students, along with some squealing from a normally quiet corner of female kohai**. Kurogane frowned. Perhaps he should get used to this.

Fai continued to drag him down the hallway, stopping suddenly at a door with a sign that read in bold, capital letters "**LIBRARY**". "_Hyuu~? It seems we're here already." _Fai whistled. _"Eh?" _Kurogane replied, suddenly realizing where he had been lead. He glanced down at Fai. _"What are you plotting, gaijin**?" _he spat. This was definitely _**not**_his class.

_**TRANSLATION NOTES**_

_****Gakuen – A high school.**_

_****Kohai – Under classmen.**_

_****Gaijin – Basically, "foreigner".**_

_[Ah, the first chapter is finished~ I think it was a tad boring, but..I hope it was atleast enjoyed a little.]_


	2. Toshokan

_Alas, It's Luxuriously Out Of Wack [Chapter:2]_

_(TOSHOKAN**)_

"_Plotting?" _ Fai replied, continuing his playful pulling of Kurogane's arm. _"You make it seem like I'm some kind of shady character." _ He laughed, dragging his disgruntled companion into the room. Kurogane wrinkled his nose..the room reeked of dust and ink. Suitable for a library, he thought..although his thoughts were interrupted by a surprise prod to his face. _"Ahaha. That's a funny expression you're making, Kuro-chii. It hardly suits you." _ Fai giggled, adding a few more instigated pokes to his face. Kurogane's eye twitched. Fai sensed his incoming outburst of anger, but quickly hushed him by placing one of his long, petit fingers gently against Kurogane's lips. Kurogane then blinked as he raised himself onto his toes, swiftly closing the distance between them as he whispered quietly into his ear.. _"You should mind where we are, Kuro-sama. This __**is**__ a __**Library**__"_ Kurogane blushed as he felt the warm breath of the exotic blonde on his neck. Fai grinned to himself. As quickly as it was there, though, it was gone. As Fai grabbed his hand, and dragged the speechless Kurogane passed an assortment of tall bookshelves and tables harboring portable Toshiba computers.

"_O-oi.." _Kurogane mentally kicked himself for stammering. "_Where are we going?"_ he managed, trying desperately not to let the pushy blonde; currently pulling him to some unknown destination; find out how flustered he happened to be. Oh, but the "pushy blonde" was completely aware, of course. Fai smiled. _"Who knows?" _he vaguely replied, causing Kurogane to frown. The late bell then toned it's unfriendly tune. Kurogane tsked._"You'd better be taking responsibility for this. Forcing me to cut class, and not telling me the reason why, on top of tha—" _ He was interrupted by Fai's abrupt halt. "_What is it?" _Kurogane asked, slightly irritated at the fact that the interruption failed to wait until he was finished putting that one last letter at the end of his sentence. _"Why, Kuro-tan..we've arrived, of course.~" _Fai replied, snaking his arms around Kurogane's torso. Kurogane blinked, trying to ignore the slender arms, coiled around him, embracing him. He glanced around. They were enclosed in a series of three bookshelves, arranged in a pattern shaped vaguely like a Cyrillic "Peh"**, after apparently having gone through a maze of other taller, bulky shelves that resembled walls more than what they really were. He also noted how dark and secluded it was..hell, he couldn't see, hear, nor sense any other students or teachers. They were completely alone in this scarcely lit, secluded place. Now, Kurogane was starting to get suspicious.

"_You know..Kuro-sama.." _Fai shyly whispered, drawing Kurogane in closer. Kurogane blushed, deeply. He didn't particularly enjoy being this close to the other man, or atleast, that's what he told himself. He felt he had to say something before this got of his control, and eventually mustered up a rough _"What are we doing here?" _ Fai slowly uncoiled his arms, droppping them to his side. The face he made was something Kurogane wouldn't forget..something sorrowful and detatched, disappointed, and ashamed. It was all there..and it practically shocked Kurogane. He had never seen this expression on him, before..and he really didn't like it. In fact, it nauseated him. But what Fai did next nauseated him even more. Fai smiled. It was a beautiful smile, like a porcelain doll's. But it was just that. Porcelain; forced, sculpted, fake, downright _false. _

"_We're here to get a book, silly.~" _Fai turned, facing the nearest bookshelf. Kurogane said nothing. _"Ah, here it is.." _ Fai pulled out the book, turning to present it to Kurogane. It was a recipe book. _"I wanted to try my luck at making Japanese cuisines.I know you live alone, so I thought maybe I could make your bento** every now and then.~" _ Kurogane turned his back to Fai. _"Do what you want." _He replied, as he began to make his way back through the jungle of shelves they currently arrived through. Fai followed. _"Really?" _ he asked, placing a finger on his lips. "_What's your favourite? Udon**?Onigiri**?Sashimi**?Okonomiyaki**?" _Kurogane made a slight twitch at the mention of Okonomiyaki, but hoped Fai didn't notice. He did. _"Ah, so Kuro-chii likes Okonomiyaki, ne~?" _ Kurogane tried to change the subject _"So, how do you suppose we explain why we were absent from class?" _Kurogane grunted. Not that he particularly liked the class..which happened to be English. He found it to be a horrible waste of his time. _"Hm..i'll just tell them it was all your idea~" _Fai laughed, ducking at the incoming swing of Kurogane's fist. "Hyuu~!" he ran, having made his way out of the shelf forest. Kurogane chased after him. _"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS "HYUU~!"!?!? I'LL KILL YOU, IDIOT!" _He yelled, clearly forgetting where he was. He halted, as he noticed the stares and whispers of the students in the Library. _"How embarassing.~" _ Fai laughed, walking over to Kurogane and patting him on the head. _"Don't pay any mind to the dumb doggy over here~" _ Fai grinned. Kurogane fumed, the vein bulging on his head. _"You……" _Kurogane stormed out. He couldn't wait to go home.

(_Ah, the second Chapter is done..i'm sorry thay they're so short. Dx)_

_**TRANSLATION NOTES:**_

_****Toshokan – "Library"**_

_****Cyrillic "Peh" – This: **_П

_****Bento – Japanese lunchbox**_

_****Udon – Noodles**_

_****Onigiri – Rice Ball**_

_****Sashimi – Raw seafood**_

_****Okonomiyaki –A "pancake" with an assortment of additional ingredients..like octopus, shrimp, cheese, etc..it's usually according to the liking of a certain person. **_

_*****In the Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle manga, Kurogane is seen excitingly twitching over Okonomiyaki. (I thought it was adorable how the Tsubasa Guidebook described Kurogane as having some "surprisingly childlike qualities", noting this scene. So, I wanted to include the Okonomiyaki somewhere..)**_


End file.
